Thank God Im a Man
by Lizzi-Invisigoth
Summary: This is first in a series of ficlets based on Shock Treatment. I may branch down to Rocky Horror once im done. Ive started With Harry, Janets dad and plan on working my way through the cast one by one.


_(authors note I would like to thank Shock Treatment Network for the wonderful Character bios on their site, which got my plot bunnies stirred up. Also I would like to add I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Please remember to tell me what you think, as this is my first fanfic. R/R please.)_

**Thank God I'm a Man…**

**a songfic by lizzi based on Shock Treatment**

(setting) The bar is dimly lit and a man sits with his drink in front of him, silently sipping while his inner thoughts silently swam around in his head, his thinking becoming as hazy as the air around him, blue and heavy with smoke. he shakes his head as he remembers clearly his words to Janet that day in Denton's tv studio.

**"A man should call the toss, wear the pants, and be the boss , a man should be the drink For his own damn sake."**

(He shakes his head sadly.)

That's what Harry had been taught to believe. A man was a man, you didn't question it. But that was before, before Farley Flavors, before Denton, before Danny Slipstrini had gone away. Danny, he had always liked the boy, but again, that was before. Before the bakery , and the Mexicans. Harry hated Mexicans.

"**_And men should the misters, and the masters of their sisters, man should be the reason for a heart to break."_**

A man should be the reason for a heart to break, that's what he had said, he never thought that the heart to break would be his own. Emily hardly noticed Harry had left. For a few minutes she thought that something was missing but then the television had come back on and it was forgotten as the warm blue lighted glow once again filled the room. All was right with the world.

**"A man should cut the lawn change the tire, mend the worn, A man should never wait to oil a rusting gate."**

He takes another long swallow of his beer and sighs. He remembered the times when women were in the kitchen, and not in the workplace. Now days you had to fight for a job, and usually you lost. Women were just smarter now then they were before , there wasn't any way around that. Womans lib was here to stay, he didn't know how he felt about that but one thing was sure, he missed the old days.

**"Men should hold the key positions, in our country's great traditions , A man should put the food Upon the family plate."**

It takes a real man to admit that he was wrong. His life had changed after he left Emily, no longer was he lonely. He had Danny. They had been happy for a while. But sometimes life in Denton wasn't what it seemed.

**(chorus) "So, be moral don't quarrel fair and square is best."**

Since when is love fair? When is life fair? He had hidden safe and sound in his ignorance so long that it still shocked him when it let him down. Let him Down it had. It was all gone, He was alone.

**"Let me alert you that virtue won't hurt you or desert you."**

Did he really believe that anymore? He shook his head, no, I don't believe I do. I'm hurting. I was deserted. He ordered another beer. Virtue is just another excuse for ignorance.

"**If you wear hair on your chest"**

**(chorus)"So always remember to follow the rules,**

**box clever,**

**and jocks never,**

**hock another jock's tools ."**

Why was it always about tools? Why did they always give us tools instead of love and teach us never to cry , even now the tears wouldn't come. Couldn't come. He had withheld them so long that he thinks he had forgotten how. Big boys don't cry.

**"A man should wax a car, Fix a fuse, and tend the bar A man should like his brow to be wet with sweat."**

He glanced over in the light and smoke and saw her, a woman in her 30's or so, obviously a working girl. They made eye contact and she sauntered over to him. They left together, the scent of smoke and whiskey still heavy on Harry's clothes as they got into a taxi. Going home. Home wasn't there anymore but they would go.

**"Men should know the right occasions, to indulge in tax evasions, A man should know the settings That his spark plugs get"**

The act was unsatisfying as it always had been with women. Harry longed for Danny's touch. It wasn't anything special anymore, the sex, it was just there, like an unwelcome guest. Bringing orgasm about to soon, wanting to get it over with. But you get what you pay for, and Harry hadn't paid much.

**"Faggots are maggots Thank God I'm a man."**

Harry was alone again,The smell of sex still lingering. Bringing back memories of happier times. Memories of Danny, who was gone. Harry cried, the tears remembered finally as it all came out, he was a man, and he was crying.


End file.
